Star Trek: An Enterprise Without Spock
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: When Spock is injured while discovering a new planet, he suffers terrible head injuries, putting him into a coma. Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty now must learn how to work the Enterprise without Spock there helping them.


**Chapter 1:**

The USS Enterprise was doing its usual thing of flying to another planet known as Aries III. As usual, Captain James T. Kirk, Spock, Dr. Leonard McCoy, and Scotty were discussing plans in the Board Room about what would happen, once they arrived at Aries III.

"Alright, men, so once we arrive to Aries III, Scotty, you'll take command of the ship. Spock, Bones, you'll beam down with me to observe and investigate this strange new planet." Captain Kirk stated.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty cried.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock stated.

"Yes, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Mr. Spock, you're intelligent, what do you suppose lives on this planet based on its atmosphere?" Scotty questioned.

"Well, Mr. Scott, logically a variety of plants and animals, some more strange than others, but none that would be able to survive on either Earth nor Vulcan." Spock answered.

"Understandable," Scotty answered.

"Jim, I've heard this planet has all _sorts _of medicinal plants and herbs I can use to make vaccines, pills, and cures for disease and injury!" Dr. McCoy cried, happily.

"Yes, very true, Bones; just be careful. Some of those plants are awful poisonous." Captain Kirk stated.

"Half of the plants on the planets we've visited so far, Captain, have been poisonous." Scotty added.

"True…you're very right, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered.

The whistle from the communication device on the wall alarmed, and Captain Kirk got up and answered it.

"Yes, Mr. Sulu," Captain Kirk spoke.

"Captain, we've just arrived to Aries III." Sulu stated.

"Excellent, we'll be in the transporter room momentarily." Captain Kirk stated, then hung up.

Captain Kirk nodded, and Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty followed to the transporting room. Scotty stood at the control panel, as the other three stepped up onto the energizing platform.

"Scotty, energize," Captain Kirk ordered.

Scotty nodded and pushed up the lever, and the three men had teleported to the unknown planet below.

**Chapter 2:**

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy had taken human form, now, and stood in a rocky area that had patches of grass and many rock structures about 50 ft. tall. Dr. McCoy looked at all the plants just a few meters away in a meadow; he had never seen so many medicinal herbs in his life! He started imaging just how many diseases and wounds he could treat and cure! Not being able to take the anxiety much more, Dr. McCoy ran off to the meadow and started extracting plants and examining them for their medicinal traits.

"Well, seems Bones is enjoying himself." Captain Kirk said, with a smile.

"Well, logically, this place would be fascinating for any doctor to come and visit." Spock stated.

"Yes, well, Mr. Spock, we might as we start exploring this place." Captain Kirk answered.

Captain Kirk and Spock walked off into the plateaus and mountains of rocks to explore new surroundings and to see if indeed any human civilization was there.

Captain Kirk stopped, when he saw Spock was looking at something.

"What are you looking at, Spock?" Captain Kirk asked.

"These writings on the rocks; it's fascinating." Spock answered.

"Looks like some type of hieroglyphics."

"My tricorder can't seem to translate what it means."

"It's alright, Spock; just admire some of this planets' ancient history and beautiful landmarks."

Spock acknowledged Captain Kirk and continued walking with him to another part on the planet, staying close by to Dr. McCoy, so they could get his attention if necessary.

Captain Kirk scanned the area before continuing, then turned around to Spock.

"Well, Spock, what do you think?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"This planet is indeed fascinating in its own way, Captain." Spock stated.

"So many things to see,"

"I don't see nor hear any civilization yet, Captain."

"Well, maybe we're not in the right area…maybe there _is _none. We still have to check out this planet for Starfleet Command."

Spock nodded.

"Captain, my sensors are detecting something high above that cliff right there." Spock said, pointing to the left of them.

A huge cliff that was about 75 ft. stood before them; it was rocky and steep.

"I see," Captain Kirk stated.

"It could be something valuable to us, Captain." Spock spoke.

"Yes, it could very well be…well, the only way we'll find out is if we climb this thing or not."

"Captain, climbing such a dangerous structure is highly illogical."

"Not when you're trained Starfleet officers."

"Suppose not,"

"Come on, Spock; let's go,"

Spock nodded and followed Captain Kirk to the cliff, and they began to climb it.

**Chapter 3:**

Captain Kirk was the first to climb up the cliff. He had ordered Spock to remain on the ground and stay put, until he gave the command that he was at the top. After about four minutes of endless climbing, Captain Kirk had reached the top of the cliff.

"Alright, Spock; I'm up," Captain Kirk answered.

Spock nodded and began climbing up the cliff, like Captain Kirk had done so. Though ten times stronger than the average human, Spock was having quite the struggle climbing up to the top, more so than Captain Kirk had.

"Uh," Spock grunted, grabbing one rock after the next.

"Spock, you seem to be having some trouble down there; care for some help?" Captain Kirk asked.

"No, Captain; I assure you I'm quite capable of climbing up here." Spock stated.

"Alright, Spock,"

Captain Kirk began to scavenge around for anything unusual or something of interest to bring back to the Enterprise.

Spock continued climbing, when he suddenly heard a faint ravel of rocks. He looked up and saw nothing. Finding nothing logical enough to turn back and go down, Spock continued climbing up the huge cliff to Captain Kirk.

Not either Captain Kirk nor Spock knowing, a huge boulder was breaking lose near the top of the cliff from Captain Kirk's massive weight climbing onto it. The boulder suddenly broke lose and was headed towards Spock. It clunked Spock right on his head, knocking him out. Spock released his grip from the cliff and fell to the ground from about 45 ft.

Captain Kirk heard the faint thud and ran over to the edge of the cliff, and gasped to see Spock lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Spock," Captain Kirk yelled.

He grabbed his phaser and cut through the rocks to make a slide down to Spock. Captain Kirk slid down his manmade slide and ran immediately towards Spock and grabbed. Captain Kirk began shaking him and screaming his name.

"Spock, Spock, Spock; Spock, answer me!" Captain Kirk screamed.

Spock remained still and unresponsive to anything Captain Kirk said or did.

"Bones, Bones, help; medical emergency," Captain Kirk yelled.

Dr. McCoy heard the faint cries of Captain Kirk and knew something was immediately wrong. Dr. McCoy rushed over to the area, gathering the plants he'd had time to extract medicinal uses from and gaped at the sight he saw, when he arrived.

Dr. McCoy lightly shoved Captain Kirk off of Spock and scanned his vitals. Dr. McCoy immediately grabbed out his communicator.

"McCoy to Enterprise, McCoy to Enterprise; beam us up, quick; I've gotta medical emergency!" Dr. McCoy ordered.

The three of them were immediately beamed up to the ship.

**Chapter 4:**

Captain Kirk stood outside of the operating room in Sickbay for hours, waiting to know how Spock was doing. He'd been standing out there for about four hours, now, waiting anxiously on the condition of his First Officer.

After another few minutes of pacing around, Dr. McCoy came out of surgery, looking overly exhausted; like he'd been up for the past two days without hardly any sleep at all.

Captain Kirk turned around and ran to Dr. McCoy.

"Bones, how is he," Captain Kirk gasped.

Dr. McCoy gave a huge sigh.

"He's stable, now, but there were a lot of damages done to his brain: trauma, bleeding, seizures…a lot of critical problems could be resolved as to it." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Where is he, Bones?" Captain Kirk begged.

"…Spock has gone into a coma, Jim; frankly, to be honest, at this rate he'll either live or die."

"You can't do _anything _else for him?!"

"Jim…I've done _everything _I can…it's up to Mr. Spock now."

Captain Kirk turned around and held onto Dr. McCoy's desk firmly.

"I don't believe it…Spock may die." Captain Kirk gasped.

"I know it's a lot to take in, right now, Jim. Spock's a strong man, though; I know he'll fight through this." Dr. McCoy said, positively.

"And what if he doesn't, Bones…what happens then?"

"…I couldn't tell yah, Jim."

"Out of all people, tell me why this happened to Spock?"

"I don't know, Jim…would you like to see Spock?"

Captain Kirk turned around and nodded, calming down.

Dr. McCoy lead Captain Kirk to the bio beds, where Spock was laying on one. His skin looked more pale than usual, and he was somewhere deep in sleep. Captain Kirk walked over to Spock and sat down next to him, watching his breathing and listening to his heart rate.

"Bones…there must be _something _you can do." Captain Kirk quivered.

"I'm sorry, Jim…I can't do anymore than what's been done." Dr. McCoy answered, sympathetically.

Captain Kirk sighed and looked back at Spock.

"Bones…where is he…where is Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned, lost.

**Chapter 5:**

Scotty remained in charge for another three days, since Captain Kirk was resilient to leaving Spock in his present condition. Captain Kirk sat next to Dr. McCoy, as they sat and watched Spock intently. He was so lifeless and still, had the vital board not been on, it could've been easily mistaken for him being dead.

"Jim…you know you gotta eventually go back to work." Dr. McCoy began.

"Bones, I can't leave Spock, when he's like this; Scotty's got it all under control.

The communicator suddenly went off, and Dr. McCoy answered it.

"McCoy, here," Dr. McCoy spoke.

"Doctor, I gotta have Captain up here; we're being attacked by an alien space craft!" Scotty cried.

Dr. McCoy looked over at Captain Kirk; Captain Kirk slowly turned around to see Dr. McCoy.

"Jim, I don't care what it is, this ship needs you, and Spock would want you to continue your duties, too." Dr. McCoy answered, firmly.

Captain Kirk nodded and looked back at Spock.

"You get better, you hear me, Spock?" Captain Kirk ordered.

Spock didn't answer back.

Captain Kirk sighed and headed up for the Bridge to Scotty.

**Chapter 6:**

Captain Kirk arrived to the Bridge and sat down in his chair.

"What's the update, Scotty?" Captain Kirk asked.

"I can't encode this language, Captain." Scotty cried, working Spock's station.

"Are you sure, Scotty?"

"Look for yourself, Captain!"

Captain Kirk looked at the monitors and machines and frowned, then nodded.

"And I know why…only Spock knew what this language meant." Captain Kirk stated.

"God, I hope Mr. Spock wakes up, soon, or this whole ship could blow to bits!" Scotty cried.

"Scotty, if the ship tries to contact us, let me know; I'll be in Sickbay."

Scotty nodded, and Captain Kirk left to go down to Sickbay.

Captain Kirk opened the doors to Sickbay and saw Dr. McCoy working diligently on his paperwork. He looked up and gaped at Captain Kirk.

"Jim…you're suppose to be on the Bridge." Dr. McCoy stated.

"I know, Bones; I told Scotty to call if anything changes." Captain Kirk answered.

"Well, I can honestly tell you nothing's changed in Spock's present condition."

"Do you have a guess when it might?"

"I can't say, Jim; his survival rates as of now don't looking promising. Even if Spock were to wake up from his coma, there could possibly serious brain damages both physically and mentally."

"Like what,"

"Oh, paralysis, muteness, blind, deaf, memory loss, an alter in personality, he might not even act like a normal Vulcan, if he wakes up?"

"What's that mean,"

"He could act like you and me, Jim."

Captain Kirk gaped at Dr. McCoy.

"That's not possible," Captain Kirk gasped.

"By how serious his brain and head were injured, it's quite a possibility." Dr. McCoy stated.

"There has to be something someone can do on this ship to help Spock!"

Dr. McCoy began coughing and sat down in a chair, as he continued to cough hard and forcefully. Captain Kirk looked over and could tell something was wrong. He walked over to Dr. McCoy and knelt down next to him.

"Bones…are you alright," Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy coughed, harshly.

"Jim…I can't…breathe," Dr. McCoy gasped. He gasped for air that wasn't getting into his lungs.

"Dr. M'Benga, Nurse Chapel, help; Dr. McCoy can't breathe!" Captain Kirk wailed.

Dr. M'Benga ran over with Nurse Chapel to Dr. McCoy and took into an examining room. Captain Kirk was once again left alone for hours.

**Chapter 7:**

Captain Kirk paced around, not able to take all the worry much longer. Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel have been in with Dr. McCoy for six hours, now. This was taking longer than it did with Spock! Captain Kirk didn't like where this was going…he didn't like where this was going at all!

Dr. M'Benga and Nurse Chapel came out with no expression to their faces. Captain Kirk shot up and ran to them.

"Dr. M'Benga, how is he; how's Bones?!" Captain Kirk pleaded.

Dr. M'Benga sighed, softly.

"There's a very high amount of poison in McCoy's body." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"How," Captain Kirk questioned.

"When McCoy was extracting medicinal uses from the plants back on Aries III, he must have been exposed to a plant known as Black Widow."

"Which is what,"

"Well, it's named after the common earth spider due to its high levels of poison."

"You can cure him, right?"

"I don't know; McCoy's gone into a coma due to severe abdominal pain and other parts of his body and losing lack of oxygen to his heart and brain during his attack."

"No…no, not Bones,"

"I'm sorry, Captain,"

Captain Kirk walked over to Dr. McCoy's desk and lightly hit his fist on the table.

"It was bad enough, when Spock got ill…now both Spock _and _Bones are ill." Captain Kirk quivered.

"Would you like to see them, Captain?" Dr. M'Benga questioned.

Captain Kirk turned around and nodded.

"Sure," He softly, spoke.

Captain Kirk entered the room and both lay Spock and Dr. McCoy unconscious in bio beds next to one another. Captain Kirk sat on Dr. McCoy's bed side and talked to both him and Spock.

"Hey, Bones…it's Jim, here." Captain Kirk spoke, quietly.

Dr. McCoy didn't answer.

"Look, the only command I have to give you both is to get better and come back to me, fast…and you can't disobey a Captain's command!" Captain Kirk stated.

Both Dr. McCoy and Spock wouldn't answer.

Captain Kirk sighed.

"Please…I can't lose my best friends…not at the same time, at least!" Captain Kirk begged.

Before Captain Kirk could say something more, the communicator on the wall went off.

"Kirk, here," Captain Kirk said, glum.

"Scotty, here, Captain; the aliens are gaining on us." Scotty stated.

"I'm coming, Scotty,"

Captain Kirk hung up and sighed. He turned around and looked at Spock and Dr. McCoy once more before leaving for the Bridge. Captain Kirk first walked over and gave Spock a hug and then gave Dr. McCoy a hug.

"Get better, soon, Spock…same for you, Bones…I miss you both." Captain Kirk muttered.

Captain Kirk left Sickbay in nothing more than sadness and depression.

**Chapter 8:**

Captain Kirk arrived to the Bridge, again, in deep sadness. How could he think of fighting, when his two best friends lay in Sickbay in critical conditions. Scotty stood at Spock's station, trying to figure out how certain things worked. Spock had re-done some buttons and wires to make his station more efficient, and Scotty couldn't figure out how to work some of it.

"Captain, I can't get these buttons to work!" Scotty cried.

"Fix it, Scotty," Captain Kirk sadly, spoke.

"Captain, these aliens have a higher advantage, if I can't get this equipment to work!"

"Would you just fix it, Scotty?!"

Scotty gaped at Captain Kirk, never before have been yelled at by him. Captain Kirk sighed and gave Scotty a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Scotty…I'm just worried about Spock and Bones." Captain Kirk answered, sadly.

"Captain…they're gonna be just fine, I promise yah." Scotty stated.

"How can you be sure, Scotty; even Dr. M'Benga's not sure, if Spock or Bones will come out of their comas."

"If there were two men on this ship I'd bet surviving serious illnesses, Spock and Dr. McCoy would be at the very top of the list."

Captain Kirk sighed.

"Spock and McCoy wouldn't want yah to worry, Captain. They'd want you to focus on battling." Scotty spoke.

"Scotty…how can I focus on battling, when my two best friends have a high chance of never regaining consciousness? I may never be able to talk to Spock or Bones, again." Captain Kirk sighed.

"Captain…"

Before Scotty could say anything else, the foreign aliens came on the screen for a video chat with Captain Kirk.

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, what is your status?" Captain Kirk questioned.

The aliens were purple and had deep red eyes, almost a maroon color. They glowed, like little lights on a Christmas tree, and they looked like a form of some type of large version of tree frogs.

"Captain Kirk," One spoke.

"Yes," Captain Kirk answered.

"My name is Commander Amadeus of the planet Amphibis II." Amadeus spoke.

"Captain…that's all the way in another galaxy three light years from here!" Scotty cried.

"Amadeus, what is your purpose of surrounding our ship?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Simple; to annihilate all of you Starfleet people." Amadeus sneered.

"And why do wish that,"

"Our world was just fine without you foreigners traveling through space and time. Now you've changed what's been around for centuries and run perfectly fine. We wish that you quit interfering with planets that were already running smooth on their own and colonizing them with new rules and regulations!"

Captain Kirk looked over at Scotty; Scotty was flabbergasted and turned to Captain Kirk.

"Captain, that's a perfectly logical reason why to attack us." Scotty stated.

Captain Kirk gulped and looked back at the screen.

Later that day…

Captain Kirk and Scotty were in the Board Room discussing the current situation involving the Amphibinese surrounding their ship and wishing to destroy every last one of them based of logicality and sane reasoning. Captain Kirk was pacing vigorously back and forth across the room, as Scotty did the same.

"This is unreal; how do we fight a starship fighting us based off on logicality?" Scotty cried.

"I wish Bones were awake; he always had wise advice, when I needed it in times of trouble…I wish he were here, now. Spock would already have a plan thought out, and we'd be done with this problem, now." Captain Kirk stated.

"They're gonna get well and come back to us, Captain…you've _gotta _believe that, or they'll start to not believe in it."

"Well, if these Amphibinese are successful, _none _of us will survive."

"Quite right, Captain, quite right,"

"Scotty, please tell me you've got an idea up in that intelligent brain of your's!"

"I don't Captain…I'm sorry,"

Captain Kirk sighed and continued pacing.

"This just doesn't make sense; how can any living creature find a logical reason to use violence against another living race?!" Scotty cried.

A light bulb then went off in Captain Kirk's head and turned around to face Scotty.

"Scotty, that's it; you're a genius!" Captain Kirk cried.

"How, Captain," Scotty gasped.

"What's the opposite of logical?"

"Illogicality, sir,"

"Exactly; the Amphibinese are fighting based off of logic. In order to win this battle, we have to fight based off of illogicality!"

"I'm not sure I follow you, Captain."

"Think about it, Scotty; we'll totally mess up the Amphibineses' plan to destroy us, if we trick them into thinking were illogical thinkers, and what more illogical is there than an illogical Vulcan?!"

"Captain, that's brilliant; why couldn't _I _think of that?!"

"It's brilliant,"

"There's just one flaw in your plan, Captain."

"What's that, Scotty,"

"Mr. Spock is in a coma,"

"Or not…"

"What do yah mean, Captain?"

Captain Kirk glanced at Scotty and gave a smug smile. He already had a plan thought of.

The communicator went off, and Captain Kirk answered.

"Kirk, here," Captain Kirk answered.

"Captain, it's Dr. M'Benga," Dr. M'Benga cried.

"Doctor, what is it,"

"It's Spock, Captain; he's having a cerebral hemorrhage…we're taking him in for emergency surgery, now."

Captain Kirk slowly looked at Scotty, his eyes as wide as they could go. Both of them ran to Sickbay immediately.

**Chapter 9:**

Captain Kirk and Scotty ran into Sickbay quick and stopped in front of a doctor, Dr. Baker.

"Dr. Baker, how's Spock doing," Captain Kirk ordered.

"I don't know, Captain; Dr. M'Benga's still in surgery with him." Dr. Baker answered.

The three of them suddenly heard an alarm go off…and it was coming from the room with the bio beds: Dr. McCoy. The three men ran to the room, and they all gasped.

"I need emergency medical team, stat; both of McCoy's lungs have just collapsed!" Dr. Baker cried.

More nurses and doctors ran in with emergency equipment to Dr. McCoy to help him start breathing, again. His heart rate was dropping down fast, and eventually suffered cardiac arrest, requiring the doctors to need to use an AED machine, as other doctors worked on helping his lungs return to normal.

Captain Kirk tried running to Dr. McCoy, but Scotty grabbed onto him, knowing he couldn't be in there with him, now.

"Bones, Bones, wake up, Bones; it's me, Jim!" Captain Kirk screamed.

"His heart's not responding, Dr. Baker." A nurse said.

"Keep trying, nurse; I'm not giving up, yet." Dr. Baker stated.

The nurse nodded and continued to help Dr. McCoy to try and bring him back to life.

"Bones, wake up, Bones; please, Bones, don't do this to me! Bones," Captain Kirk screamed.

Hours passed, and Captain Kirk and Scotty both sat out in the waiting room, anxiously wanting to know how both Spock and Dr. McCoy were doing. Dr. M'Benga finally came out of their rooms, looking like he could use sleep.

"How are they, Doctor," Scotty asked.

Dr. M'Benga sighed and was silent for a brief moment before speaking.

"We were able to stop the bleeding in Spock's brain, and able to revive McCoy…but I'm afraid their chances of survival at this rate are slim to none. There's just too much damage in both of their bodies to tell you they'll regain consciousness…more than likely, it's unrealistic to keep hoping on recovery. All we can do now, is wait and see what God has in store for them." Dr. M'Benga spoke, softly.

Captain Kirk was having a hard time holding himself together. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he felt like his heart had exploded into millions of unfixable pieces. Captain Kirk bit his fist to prevent himself from making a scene in front of the men. An Enterprise without both Spock and Dr. McCoy…he just couldn't imagine a world without them in it.

"You must be able to do _something_, Dr. M'Benga…please tell me there's something you can do for them!" Captain Kirk wailed, shaking Dr. M'Benga. He started feeling tears roll down his face, which was an extremely rare case for Captain Kirk to cry.

"I've done everything I can for them both, Captain…they're in God's hands, now." Dr. M'Benga spoke, sadly.

Captain Kirk crumpled to the ground and sat there for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. Captain Kirk swallowed a huge knot in his throat, not wanting to cry, again. He felt as if his whole world had just been destroyed; his two best friends would more than likely die from what they were suffering from. He wished it would've been him, instead of Spock and Dr. McCoy.

Scotty knelt down by Captain Kirk, and put a gentle hand on his back.

"Captain…are you alright," Scotty finally spoke.

"I don't know…I feel like my heart's died, and I no longer care for anything." Captain Kirk stated, flat.

"Spock and Dr. McCoy are _strong_; they're fighters, they're both stubborn as mules…they'll get through this, Captain…I _know _they will, I can _feel _it."

Captain Kirk fell to the ground and lay there motionless; he didn't wanna move, he didn't wanna talk, in fact, he didn't even wanna live at the moment being.

Scotty sighed and looked up at Dr. M'Benga.

"Doctor, can you make Captain Kirk temporarily look like Mr. Spock?" Scotty asked, trying to change the topic.

"What," Dr. M'Benga asked.

"It was Captain Kirk's idea; we believe if he acts like a happy version of Spock, we'll defeat the Amphibinese without causing harm to anyone."

"Nothing more than a little make up and costume will do, but how do you intend to get him off the floor and act happy?"

"Do you have a drug that makes people temporarily happy?"

"I do,"

"Give him a huge dose of it; we need this as believable as possible."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and went into another room to grab make up, costume, and the vaccine to give Captain Kirk to make him overly happy.

**Chapter 10:**

Scotty walked onto the Bridge and sat down in Captain Kirk's chair, facing the Amphibinese.

"Well, where's your Captain, Mr. Scott?" Amadeus snarled.

"He's visiting a friend of his in Sickbay, but don't worry; I've got a someone else coming in for him." Scotty remarked.

"Just send him up, and stop being smart with me, you Scottish bagpipe player." Amadeus growled.

Scotty glared at Amadeus before pushing a button in Captain Kirk's chair.

"Mr. Spock, you there," Scotty questioned.

"_I'm here, Mr. Scott; what can I do for yah_?" 'Spock' asked from another part of the ship.

"We've got a few Amphibinese up here, and Captain Kirk's visiting Dr. McCoy in Sickbay…would you come up here and help us?"

"_On my way up, Mr. Scott_."

Scotty hung up and waited for several minutes before the turbo lift opened. Captain Kirk looked exactly like Spock, but this Spock was smiling boldly and chuckling once and a while.

"Hey, Mr. Spock," Scotty said, smiling.

"Hello, Scotty; how are yah?" 'Spock' questioned.

"Fine, and you,"

"Wonderful; it's a wonderful day, indeed."

"Well, Amadeus, this is Commander Spock; tell him your plans to annihilate us."

"Annihilate us; hahahahahaha; he surely means have a party with us!"

"Impossible…he's a Vulcan…Vulcans don't smile!" Amadeus cried.

'Spock' sat in Captain Kirk's chair and began to laugh hardy.

"Oh, Mr. Amadeus, you're quite the card! I find you quite hysterical!" 'Spock' chuckled.

"That's not logical; Vulcans don't smile, and they don't laugh!" Amadeus exclaimed.

"Well, your statement is illogical, as I am both smiling and laughing, now aren't I?" 'Spock' answered.

"No…that can't be; that's not logical!"

"It's perfectly logical, Amadeus,"

"We can't fight an illogical ship, men; abort mission, abort mission!" Amadeus wailed.

The two Amphibinese frantically ended the video chat and immediately rushed back to their home planet.

**Chapter 11:**

"Great job, Captain," Scotty cheered.

"You really fooled them, Captain," Sulu answered.

"You know, it's interesting playing the opposite of Spock…I should tell him when…_if _he wakes up." Captain Kirk answered, sadly.

"He will, Captain…and so will Dr. McCoy." Scotty stated.

Captain Kirk sighed, when he received an incoming call from somebody on the ship.

"This is the Captain speaking," Captain Kirk stated, wiping off his make up with a towel and taking off his fake Vulcan ears.

"Captain…it's Dr. M'Benga, here," Dr. M'Benga stated.

"What is it, Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk asked, depressed.

"You might wanna come down here."

"I don't wanna see Spock and Bones so lifeless and disconnected, anymore. Tell me something good, Dr. M'Benga."

"Captain…both Spock and Dr. McCoy are awake and responsive."

Captain Kirk gasped and sat there in shock for several moments.

"Really," Captain Kirk asked, with a huge smile forming on his face.

"I think they'd like to see you." Dr. M'Benga answered.

Captain Kirk pounded his fist on his arm rest with joy.

"Dr. M'Benga, tell them I'll be down in no longer than five minutes." Captain Kirk cried.

Captain Kirk ended the call and jumped up from his seat. He danced himself all the way to the turbo lift to go to his room and quickly change into his Captain uniform, then was off to Sickbay, all smiles and joy.

**Chapter 12:**

Captain Kirk danced himself into Sickbay, filled with glee that Spock and Dr. McCoy were awake and well. Dr. M'Benga looked up at him from flipping through papers on a clipboard and laughed.

"You seem happy," Dr. M'Benga cheered.

"Where are they," Captain Kirk cheered.

Dr. M'Benga smirked and lead Captain Kirk to the bio beds. Captain Kirk smiled boldly, when he saw both Spock and Dr. McCoy awake and slightly sitting up. Dr. McCoy was smiling at Captain Kirk, and Spock acknowledged his presence.

"Spock…Bones," Captain Kirk cheered.

He ran to Spock and gave him a big hug then did the same thing with Dr. McCoy, but unlike Spock, Dr. McCoy gave Captain Kirk a hug back.

"How are you, Bones; I've missed you both like crazy!" Captain Kirk cried, sitting next to Dr. McCoy's legs.

Dr. McCoy chuckled softly and rubbed his middle then placed his hand there.

"I'm feeling alright, Jim…and yourself?" Dr. McCoy questioned, tired, but smiling.

"Fine, now…and you, Mr. Spock?"

"Quite alright, Captain; I expect I can return to work by tomorrow, since I've recovered from my injuries." Spock answered.

"I should be back to work no later than eight days, Jim." Dr. McCoy stated.

"That's wonderful, Bones," Captain Kirk said, pleased.

Spock raised an eyebrow at Captain Kirk.

"Captain, why are you wearing a wig highly similar to my hair?" Spock questioned.

Captain Kirk looked up with his eyes and noticed he had forgotten to take off his wig, when he portrayed Spock to fool to Amphibinese. He took it off and chuckled.

"Oh, Spock…I'll tell both you and Bones, when you two are both feeling better." Captain Kirk stated.

Dr. McCoy smiled, and Spock nodded.

Captain Kirk continued conversing with his best friends, telling them all about his involvement with the Amphibinese and how much he was glad to have his two best friends back, again.


End file.
